headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Outer Limits: The Revelations of 'Becka Paulson
"The Revelations of 'Becka Paulson" is the the fifteenth episode of season three of the 1995 iteration of the science fiction anthology series The Outer Limits. It is the fifty-eighth episode in the series overall. The episode was directed by Steven Weber and written by Brad Wright based on a short story by author Stephen King. It first aired on Showtime on Friday, June 6th, 1997. This episode stars Catherine O'Hara as the protagonist, Becka Paulson, John Diehl as her adulterous husband, Joe, Steven Weber as the well-dressed unnamed individual on the TV set, 8x10 Man, and Marilyn Norry as Flo. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Outer Limits: The Complete Third Season DVD boxset collection by MGM. * Kevin Conway provides the voice for the Control voice. He is uncredited in the series. * This episode has been made available for instant viewing on Hulu. * This episode marks the directorial debut of Steven Weber. Weber will also direct the season four episode, "Black Box". * This is the tenth episode of The Outer Limits written by Brad Wright. He previously wrote "The Camp". His next episode is "A Special Edition". * This is the first live-action science fiction work for Canadian actress Catherine O'Hara. Most people remember Catherine as Delia Deetz from the 1988 Tim Burton comedy Beetlejuice as well as matriarch Kate McCallister from John Hughes' holiday comedy Home Alone. * Actor John Diehl is also known for playing the role of Charles Kawalsky in the 1994 Roland Emmerich film Stargate. Teleplay writer Brad Wright is a writer and producer on the spin-off series Stargate SG-1. * Coincidentally, this episode is not the only work based on a Stephen King story that Steven Weber is involved with this year. Weber also plays the starring role of Jack Torrance in the television adaptation of Stephen King's The Shining. * Actor Bill Dow, who plays Doc Fink in this episode, returns for the season four episode, "In Our Own Image", where he plays a character named Doctor Keeler. * Actress Marilyn Norry, who plays Flo in this episode, is also known for playing the role of Reza Chronicles in six episodes of the Battlestar Galactica remake series. * In this episode, 'Becka communes with the 8x10 man on the television. In the original story, she was speaking to a framed photograph of Jesus. Allusions * This episode is a television adaptation of the Stephen King short story, "The Revelations of 'Becka Paulson", which was first published in the July-August, 1984 issue of Rolling Stone magazine. * The character of 'Becka Paulson appears in the 1987 Stephen King novel The Tommyknockers, which borrows elements from the original short story. In the novel, 'Becka's increased intellect is attributed to aliens. * This story bears similar elements to Flowers for Algernon, which was a short story written by Daniel Keyes in 1958 and was first published in the April, 1959 issue of The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction. The story was adapted into a television movie in 2000 starring Matthew Modine which chronicles the life of a simple-minded janitor named Charlie Gordon, who undergoes experimental brain surgery to increase his IQ. Ultimately however, his intellect regresses back to that of a small child. Bloopers * Quotes * Control voice: Even in the most innocent of minds, there are still secrets best left unrevealed. .... * Control voice: Perhaps the descent into madness... is not a solitary journey, after all. On This Day Other events that took place on the same date that this episode first aired include: See also External Links * * * * "The Revelations of 'Becka Paulson" at the SK Wiki * * ---- Category:1997/Episodes Category:June, 1997/Episodes